


The Driving Lesson

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Come on it is a short story I can't give too much away, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, okay fine, that is NOT the gear shift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Just an extremely short story about that one time Aziraphale needed to re-take the driving test, and asked Crowley to be his teacher.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Driving Lesson

* * *

Aziraphale was absolutely distraught.

A letter had come in the post saying his driver's license had expired, and he would have to re-take the driving test.

Of course, the only soul Aziraphale trusted to re-teach him was Crowley.

But it was all so complicated, and Crowley was always yelling at him from the passenger's side seat.

After a few scary attempts in the Bentley, though, Aziraphale didn't think he could do it.

"I simply can not work the pedals, keep an eye on the speed, and watch the road! It's hopeless!"

\-----

Crowley had actually liked it when his angel broke the speed limit and almost hit those people on the sidewalk.

And he would have found it hilarious about the busted mailboxes if they hadn't been in the Bentley.

After eight failed lessons, though, Crowley realized he would have to get a bit more hands-on.

This was how Aziraphale ended up sitting on Crowley's lap during lesson #9.

Crowley took care of the pedals and kept an eye on their speed, so all Aziraphale had to worry about was watching where they are going.

The only thing Crowley didn't plan on, though, was the delicious agony of having his angel's bum wiggling and clenching right over his crotch the entire time.

Suffice it to say after two right turns and three stoplights, Crowley had the biggest boner of his life!

Subsequently, three left turns, and two lights after that, he realized he might need a new pair of pants soon.

And when Aziraphale came to a rough stop in front of the bookstore…Crowley also came.

Once the car was in park, a jubilant Aziraphale twisted around, not understanding what it was doing to Crowley and asked, "So…did I do good?"

"Oh yes, Angel…very, very, very good."

THE END


End file.
